heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.18 - Pierside Blitz
Domino's first thought toward Kurt wanting to tag along? Go home, Blue. See to the others and rest. Things aren't done with the mutant zoo cleanup. Things are going to get bloody, quickly. The thing is? Just try to tell a teleporter no. *Bamf* The barely dressed merc arrives in a puff of acrid blue smoke along one slightly wounded Nightcrawler, already doing a forward roll across the ground and coming up with weapons held out at arm's length. Three shots, three people cut down. Twist, roll across the backs of her shoulders, and both her and the two guns are pointed in the opposite directions, covering their backsides. This pier is now secure. For now. "Clear! Got any sight on that Frenchie bastard?" The job isn't done, and Kurt is one of those that simply won't go home until it's done.. or he will die trying. He's pushing himself forward, and with the focus now on the pain of his tail, has a way to work on clearing his head. It's what he needs. *bamf* The moment they appear, Kurt is moving the moment Domino is, but his is more of a backflip out, his feet landing on the throat of someone, and completing a second spin, flips the very surprised bodyguard that is unlashing a boat free. It's another blink of an eye when everything settles, and there's a quiet. It's that moment, of course, that he knows so well... Quiet before all hell breaks loose and the devils go partying. Kurt's crouching, his tail lashing out quickly, side to side in an agitated 'wag'. "Nein," comes the hoarse voice, "though.." and he points out on the water. He's got good eyesight.. "We may want to go after him." The 'him' being the one that is still surrounded by armed guards. The one who was seeking all the funding. As for the French bastard? Nowhere to be seen. Glance. Confirmation of target. Shift. Mostly empty boat. Two and two equals-- "You've got the helm." Domino's returning to your side as she says her piece. Why bother running when they can just-- *bamf* The two rematerialize in a puff of smoke. An instant later there's a bare, scarred white leg that snaps out and catches another guy square in the jaw, toppling him sidelong off the portside bow. The boat's keys..get flung up into the air. Then they get swatted back over to the Blue Bamfer when the side of a pistol strikes them as they start to descend. "Hope you're insured!" She wouldn't -dream- of taking control of a boat while you're on the scene. That's just mean. "Punch it, Fuzzball!" Kurt nods his head slowly, a smile slowing creasing his face. It's not a pretty one- it's one that shows fangs to almost their full effect. Coupled with the glowing yellow eyes? It was good that the trio were afraid of him.. because now? He'll be coming after them. *bamf* The moment the pair land, Kurt is on the move again, the residual acrid smell of sulfur not fully dissipated by the time the two have dealt with the minor irritations of acquiring a boat. Catching the keys, the elf shifts gears a little, and there's that touch of a swagger- elf pirate! As the words 'Punch it' exit his partner's mouth, Kurt has the throttle down, and the boat seems to go nowhere as the blades throttle up, churning the water right behind them. As the water provides that bit of resistance for thrust, the boat begins its rise, the bow pulling out of the water as they gain speed. Ahead, Kurt can see the boat, and those yellow eyes narrow.. "Shame I don't have my sword, leibling.." "Whoa--!" THUD. Yeah..Dom's not one hundred percent just yet. Not to mention that when you've got your eyes set on something, well..hang the hell on or get out of the way quickly. When she picks herself back up she's on hands and knees against the maddening acceleration of the boat, clawing her way closer to the bow as any sense of stability gets progressively worse. She can't fault you. In fact, on the inside she's grinning like a fiend. Up to the front she wedges one of the pistols between the seat cushions then twines her arms and legs around the low railing, lying prone at a rather precarious angle. One gun, two hands around the grip, one very, -very- tricky shot. Chance of engine shot--BLAM!--capping the driver--BLAM!--rear guard--BLAM!--missing four times--BLAM!--ricochet--BLAM!--disarm--BLAM!--Odds of completely missing the boat damnit--! "This thing got a turbo button? They're too far out!" The good news is that these two escaped muties will be even tougher for anyone else to gun down. The wind is whipping up, and the bow is bobbing up and down in the water. Neat trick.. evening is coming on, and the elf in blue has absolutely no problem in seeing in the dark. If anything, he prefers it. And out on the water, he can feel.. he can feel the salted air buffeting his furred body. His tail no longer dancing agitatedly, but rather, it's settled into something more.. twitching as he concentrates on the scene before him. Turning the boat into the short whitecaps for a little more stability for you, Kurt's eyes are decidedly.. glowing in the dimming sky. For a man born in the mountains of Bavaria, he certainly loves the sea! "Hold on, lei--" and as the shot is lined up, Kurt's working with you in order to best stabilize the boat; one less variable for the slightly weakened lady of luck. The sharp reports of gunfire, from a virtually prone position means that there are some pretty remarkable shots.. and Kurt calls out, "Ich möchte der Führer lebendig!" I want the leader alive! as the other boat begins to veer, the helm breaking as one of the shots ricochets off to hit the rudder controls. As the boat veers, beginning of the 'death roll' for the boat that no longer has controls, Kurt begins to track it, trying to work out its trajectory, as it were. "Well, I hit something," Domino mutters as the lead boat starts to cut off-course. The fun part is that it also provides a much easier target, and it allows these two to get closer still! "Bestätigt!" //Confirmed!// Two more shots slam out of the matte black 9mm in her hands, putting a fresh hole through part of the other boat's hull then catching a guard's head with enough ferocity for the hollowpoint slug to pass through in a visible spray of stuff. There's another gun empty. Without a word she flicks it aside, clattering across the marine carpeting and sliding toward the back as she pulls the second from between the cushions. Feels heavy. Should be full enough. Focus, Domino. Push it... BLAM! One more 9mm bullet snaps out of the barrel, screaming out across the ocean faster than the speed of sound. In the same moment there's a flash of silver as a fish leaps out into the air, snapping an insect into its maw right as it catches a bullet through the gills. Just enough deformation. Just enough adjustment to the trajectory. Perfect. The slightly mangled chunk of jacketed lead proceeds through the hull and neatly clips the fuel line to their motor on its way through. Gone. Kurt brings the boat around, turning in a slightly less tight radius as their intended target. He's got more than enough practice at anticipating positions, and this comes so very naturally to him. (If he ever picked up a gun and used it, he'd be very good...) Pulling back on the throttle just enough to be able to line the boats again, though they're still at some distance, Kurt nods his head at your acknowledgment. Notice he chose his words carefully, and is continuing to learn how to do so... There is time for you to rearm yourself, and as the distance closes, there is the look of panic on the men's faces, along with that shift of 'life or death'. Particularly now that part of the boat has been redecorated in a lovely bit of red and grey... Now, with just enough distance, the bullets do begin to *whing* past them, though there's no real danger of their boat being punctured.. mostly. Still, Kurt makes doubly certain that they're both in a good enough prone position while giving you your chances. The fish that rises from the water to eat is noticed by Kurt, the silver sides of the creature shimmering. It's a lovely sight, really.. a moment of nature-- as it is blown through, the meat of the animal so much chum for the sharks. With that shot, however, there comes the sound of sputtering.. and the death throes of an engine as it tries to pull fuel from a line that is now bleeding gasoline into the waters. (Take that, DEP!) Bullseye! Boat chases are so much easier when there's only one that's able to move. Blue's piloting is, to put it simply, perfection. Dom knows exactly where they're going to wind up and it works perfectly for her. These two are really starting to connect out on the battlefield. Keep the leader alive, he said. That says absolutely nothing for everyone else on the boat. BlamBlamBlam! It's like a scene out of a comedy flick. Everyone around the leader simply falls over backward, their weapons clunking against the floor all around them. That leaves just..one..man..left. And Domino's got her sights leveled right on the tip of his nose. "The correct course of action is to commence wetting yourself," she calls out in that 'hey, how's it going?' sort of tone. Even while extracting herself from the railing and standing, her aim never falters. She's all smiles. "Hi! Name's Domino. We're taking over your boat now, and if you're -really- lucky my fuzzy blue friend here will stop me in the nick of time before I put a bullet through your face. Just business. You understand." Water is always a variable, but Kurt's got enough experience on it that he can anticipate. As the henchmen drop, there is that moment when the blue fuzz crosses himself, offering up a prayer for souls. Everyone's. Throttling down a little, Kurt begins to settle their boat beside the stricken one, just far enough away that if the man jumps, they'll be able to grab him and not be crushed between the two. "She is doing me a favour for keeping you alive, mein Herr," comes the voice from the wheel, and the engine is set to a low thrum, the water churning behind them not quite as fierce as it had been in the chase. "Prepare to be.." ...boarded. The word doesn't truly make it out of his mouth as the man who remains, the one who organized the entire thing, begins to smile.. slowly. He'll talk.. for a moment. "I know of you.. had you, didn't I? You were one that bore some watching. 'Domino'.. it works for you. But, ever play that game as a child.. where you line up all the little tiles, and they begin to fall, knocking against one another...?" Kurt watches the man, and as he does, there's a lighter in hand.. and the flick of a flame before he tosses it towards his failed engine. Explosion in three.. ...two ...one. Great, so this creep had been -watching- her. That's really settling. And now he's talking to Domino as if he understood so much about her. "Of course I have. That's only how my entire life has--" Flick. "--played--" Her pistol sweeps to the side, tracking the lighter through the air, squeezing the trigger-- BLAM! "--out--" Blue eyes widen. Missed. There's an all too familiar twitch in the back of her shoulders, Dom's body setting into motion faster than her own thoughts can keep up. Twisting, launching off of the bow seats, -throwing- herself toward Kurt. Teleporter. Escape route. Sure enough, the pieces are starting to fall into place. With the jostling of the boat, getting shot off course, people running about and getting gunned down, it all worked to bring one black duffel bag over to one portion of the hull that just so happened to be positioned at just the right spot above the fuel line... Angled just right to get blasted up and over toward the two mutants during their timely departure... The flick of the lighter brings Kurt's attention around, and he knows you saw it too. It's something that could never be choreographed in a place like the Danger Room. Ever. The amount of variables that you bring to the table could never, ever be repeated in a program. Even one as sophisticated as the one they possess. Case in point. Kurt leaps up and over, one hand taking hold of you, the bloodied tail wrapping around the wrist of the man who has no right to be saved in all of this, and with his other hand, the bag. He knows its importance.. but it's a testament to his belief in life that their enemy was taken first. But it was a seriously hard call in the elf's mind. *bamf* Destination, Florida Keys. No. Such. Luck. With two, and Kurt's still drugged state, though he's got the willpower of a bull moose, something gives.. and there's something of an incomplete feel.. like a chord at the end of the song simply not resolving to give that finality to the piece. And there, landing.. is a rather grim looking place. Dark. Desolated looking landscape with strange geological formations that appear to not be able to actually exist on a plane that is so very much more familiar to them. A sickly red and green 'sky' is above them, dark and foreboding like the start of a thunderstorm that is sure to drive all living creatures to shelter. To add insult to injury, or rather, injury to insult? In Kurt's tail is only a forearm.. nothing more where the evil man once was. Splash of water? No. Solid ground. Definitely solid ground. But something just..doesn't feel right. "Hrk..! Haak!" Under this sky, Domino's skin isn't so blinding anymore. With one gun still in her hand she's hunched forward and balled up, trying to control the sudden dry heaving fit that came from a botched jump. She's managed to get familiar with the standard mechanics of it. This... This isn't right. When she rolls onto her back she's still got her gun arm wrapped around her gut, eyes slitting open with a "What the hell just happ--" Then she sees it. We're not in Florida anymore, Toto. "Aw, no... Not this again." Dom carefully sits upright, scratching at her temple with the front sight post of her borrowed sidearm. "You still with me, Blue? Um." Yeah, you're there. Along with about eight percent of the other guy. "What just happened?" Kurt, too, is on the ground.. and it takes him a moment or three to actually find the ability to open those glowing yellow eyes. The underlying smell of the place is familiar to him.. that scent of brimstone that will eventually be the 'norm' the longer one remains. Rolling over with the use of his tail as a balancing force, he realizes that there is only part of the man with him, and flings the offending appendage away from him with a wordless exclamation, sending it flying, only to land hard in a gravelly *thump*. Realizing that he'd landed with only part of a person, Kurt pushes up quickly in alarm, checking to see where you'd gone.. if you were here at all, and in what sort of state, his heart suddenly pounding in his ears. He relaxes appreciably as he catches sight, and exhales in a long breath, his shoulders slumping as he comes down to a crouch, that wave of dizziness washing over him. "Ich weiss nicht-" but even as that comes out, Kurt has more than a sneaking suspicion.. and he tries to shake his head in order to clear it. It makes him wobble a little, so.. that's a no go! "This.. is not good." How's that for a sitrep? "Leibling," and Kurt begins again softly, "I think this could be Hell." Not Limbo. He's been there a few times, and this feels decidedly different but familiar. Disturbingly so. "Und," his voice gets a little stronger, but not by much as he offers a hand out to you, "I think we should move." "Yeah, I got that," Domino mutters to the 'not good' remark. Things rarely are when they don't go according to plan! To people that aren't her, that is. Even so. "Eugh, still feel like I'm gonna hurl." Looks like her luck might have run out on that last jump. "Gotta hand it to the guy, that was a pretty ballsy stunt." Insert sheepish grin. Too soon..? "Wait--you mean all of that awful stuff that I..Kurt, I had killed myself on the last trip, and that wasn't Hell?" Illyana. Closing portals. -Limbo.- The offered hand is taken. "Well, this is a pickle. Hey, you expecting a delivery today?" she follows up in inquiry, peering at the duffel that managed to make its way through with them. The magazine is dropped out of her last remaining weapon, checking how many rounds are left then reloading it. "Let's grab it and go, you can tell me just how deep into things we are along the way. While we're at it, know of any good malls around here? I'd really like some shoes." Category:Log